


Careful!

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [121]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I don't know if you actually do smut right now, or if it's even possible something as a minismut, but I'd like something like Kc Au (not AH) shower smut.Anonymous said: Could you please write something Kc smutty . Future relationship themed?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 36





	Careful!

Caroline followed him into the bathroom, clucking her tongue and glaring at the blood covering him. “I can’t believe you decided _tonight_ was the night to strong arm the wolves into behaving. We should have already left for your sister’s party, and you can’t go looking like hell.”

Wincing at the bite in her tone, Klaus dutifully stripped his ruined clothes and stepped into the shower. “You’re welcome to help, sweetheart,” he tried, hoping the right flirt would appease her mood. “It might go faster with the both of us.”

By the time he had the water hot and streaming in red rivulets, he was only half surprised to feel her fingers scratching through his hair. “My makeup is perfect,” she warned, careful to stay in the driest corner of the shower. “And don’t even think about getting my hair wet.”

Klaus smirked, passing her the shampoo. “Just mine, then.” He kneeled at her feet, and his hands wandered down her waist and legs. “May I?”

“That’s not going to make this go faster.”

But he kissed her hip, staring up at her with wide, too innocent eyes. A hand drifted between her thighs, gently urging them apart. “You’re a determined woman, my love. I’m sure nothing I do could make you lose focus.” His thumb slid over her clit, just a tease that left her hips canting for more. “Shall we race to see who finishes first?”

Her hands dove into his hair, and Caroline gave a breathy laugh as she scrubbed. “It sounds like I’m winning either way. Too bad Rebekah will kill us for making a fashionably late entrance.”

His smirk spread to show fang, and he had one finger already sinking into her. “Best make this worth it, then.” 


End file.
